Time of our lives
by Jasun
Summary: Join team JOEL as they go through the twist and turns of Beacon academy as they struggle with their pasts and find love and make enemies. Rated M for reasons... there will be lemons. I'll try to make this as cannon as possible to rwby volume 2 so please forgive me if i screw up. OC team x Team RWBY This is my first fic so any constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The sun reflected off the glass of the airship as I gazed upon the city of vale below. My moment of peace and quiet was interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEY Jason! Whatcha lookin at?" yelled my little brother from across the ship.

"Liam," I responded coldly. "You don't need to shout from across the goddamn airship!"

"Sorry,' he said quietly as he put on some puppy dog eyes to try and make me feel guilty.

As we stared out onto the city the airship began to descend towards the platform.

"Look Jason," he said as I followed his finger and saw an elegant looking tower surrounded by buildings. The grandness of it all took my breath away.

"It looks even bigger and better in person," I exclaimed as all the students in the airship rushed to the window to gaze upon the school.

We heard an audible thud as the airship docked onto the platform. As soon as the doors opened I saw a scraggly blonde boy rush out and vomit into the bin on the platform. We stepped out onto the platform and took another look at the school. We noticed the time and decided we could wonder around a little bit and explore the school.

Liam decided he wanted to wonder around alone and It was fine by me.

"Finally I got rid of him," I said as I let out a big sigh of relief. I began walking around the front of the school still gazing at the architecture.

"Still lookin at old buildings," said a voice out the corner of my eye "I thought you would have got enough of it at signal,"

When the person finished I instantly recognized the voice.

"Emmanuel is that you?" I asked as I turned around to see my answer was correct.

"The one and only," he boasted, "So how have you been doing, are you still really shy?" he chuckled after he finished talking laughing at his own joke.

"Yeh I guess, but hey, I am who I am," I responded by punching him in the arm lightly.

"I guess so too," He chuckled.

"Oi are you having a reunion without me," shouted a figure from the tree.

"You've got to be kidding me Oscar you're here too," I said with a hint of excitement.

"Yep it's me," as his tail wrapped around the branch of the tree "I just hope the people here don't hate faunes' as much as they did back at signal,"

"Is Liam here as well?" questioned Emmanuel

"Yeh he is," I responded, "We'll have the entire gang back together,"

"This is going to be great time here at Beacon," said Oscar

"You can say that again," I responded.

Our reunion was cut short by an explosion behind us.

"WOAH," exclaimed Oscar as he fell out of the tree "What was that!"

We ran towards the cause of the explosion to find Liam already there helping up a Red head girl.

"What happened Liam?" I asked

"Nothing really major Ruby here accidently sneezed and blew up vile of dust held by Miss Stuck up princess over there," as he directed our vision to a white haired girl.

Emmanuel rushed over and helped up the white haired girl.

"Are you alright?" asked Emmanuel as his white hair shone in the sunlight.

"Ye..s," stuttered the white haired girl

"I'm Emmanuel Huntingdale pleasure to meet you Weiss Schnee," as he bowed and kissed her on the hand like a gentle men.

Weiss immediately blushed a deep shade of red then she slapped Emmanuel.

"You dunce," she shouted "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me," Calmly said Emmanuel as he rubbed his cheek.

"Immediately Weiss' eye's opened in shock.

"Emmanuel is that you?" she questioned

"Yes, the one and only,"

Weiss jumped up and hugged Emmanuel. While all this unfolded Oscar, Ruby, Liam and I just stood there with our mouths open standing in complete shock.

The two just stood there in an embrace until their "moment" was broken by Liam.

"Um guys we should start heading inside,"

Weiss broke the hug with Emmanuel and grabbed his arm, leading us into the auditorium. Ruby dragged Liam and I over to a blonde girl who turned and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"RUBY!" Shouted the blonde

"Yang," gasped Ruby "Air… need it to live,"

Yang let go of Ruby and looked over to where Liam and I were standing.

"Ruby who are they?"

"Oh that's Liam," as she pointed in Liam's direction "and that is his big brother," as she pointed at me but her face was in a deep concentration.

"I never learned your name?"

"My name is Jason Yun," I responded

"Well it's nice to meet you," beamed Ruby

"I hear you came from Signal academy Ruby. Do you happen to be the niece of Professor Qrow?" I asked and as I finished Liam's face went into shock.

"Yes I am. My name is Ruby Rose pleasure to meet you Jason," She responded

"You went to Signal!" exclaimed Liam as he grabbed Ruby and began interrogating her about the school. The two looked extremely happy talking about school and there experiences at Signal. What I didn't notice was the Blonde standing next to me.

"They grow up pretty fast don't they," said Yang as she walked up behind me

"Yeh they do," I replied "so you know my name what's yours?"

"Yang Xiao Long," she said as she leaned on me pressing her breasts against my right arm.

I stood there calmly like nothing had happened. "Yang what are you doing?" I said calmly "Because people are staring,"

"It's alright I'm used to this kind of attention," she said "Because of all of this," as she directed my vision to her body.

"Okay," I replied with no hint of arousement as I directed my vision towards the stage. Yang just stood there dumbfounded then a smirk appeared on her face.

After Professor Ozzpin finished his speech we shuffled towards the ballroom and I laid out my sleeping bag near my friends. I began conversing with Emmanuel as Weiss walked over and sat down next to Emmanuel then lying down and resting her head on his lap.

"Well you two seem to be a thing," I said slyly

"I guess you could say that, we used to be really close at high school until I moved to Signal when I was 12," Emmanuel said as he stroked Weiss' hair

"I've known Emmaunel for a long time, since we were kids actually," said Weiss as she shifted her posture to face me, "he was one of the few actual friends I had when I was little,"

Liam walked over to where we were and sat down. "Jason you really can't take a hint, even I can tell when someone likes you,"

"And who exactly likes me," I said as I reached for a bottle of water

"Huh, you really are thick aren't you… it's Yang," said Liam

I did a spit take as I spat out a mouthful of water, covering Liam in water.

"What!" I said

Everyone in front of me started chuckling. "You know you act all calm in front of girls but as soon as they go you start freaking out," said Emmanuel as Weiss' began snickering.

"Well I guess she is kinda nice," I said but was interrupted by Yang as she threw her self onto my bag.

"Who's kinda nice Jason" she teased.

"Well you're kinda nice," I said as my face began blushing deep red. As soon as I finished Yang jumped on top of me and pressed her breasts against my chest.

"But…uhh…that doesn't I like you or anything," I stuttered out trying to hold back another blush.

I looked over to my friends and they were on the ground laughing their heads off.

"Jason you were always like this," laughed Emmanuel "even at signal you were always like this even though you were one best fighters and could totally take on any grimm you were still so shy of girls,"

"Really?" questioned Yang as she looked at me, "Why would you be afraid I mean your kinda cute," This caused me to blush even harder. I tried to steer the conversation away from me and towards something else.

"Hey guys where's Oscar I haven't seen him since this morning?" I said trying to too take the topic off me.

"Hey your right where is Oscar?" questioned Liam "He's usually with us, joking about?"

"He'll be alright its Oscar, I mean he's a tough dude," I said as I finished I looked at my watch and decided it was time to go to sleep. I stood up and began walking to my bag before I reached my bag I heard someone running towards me.

I activated my sembalance, in a blink of an eye I vanished from thin air. I sidestepped out of the way and spun around to see who was running after me remaining invisible. To my surprise it was Yang standing there dumbfounded obviously trying to grasp what just happened in front of her, me disappearing in front of her.

"That's Jason for you!" Yelled Liam

"Looks like Yang got a taste of what his sembalance is," Chuckled Emmanuel as Weiss also jumped up in surprise.

"WHAT WHERE DID HE GO!" exclaimed Weiss

I decided to play a little joke I walked over to Yang and stood about 10cm away from her and then deactivated my sembalance. The sudden reappearance of me right in front of Yang scared her so much she reacted the only way possible she punched me in the gut with her weapon sending me flying across the room slamming into the wall. I slowly came out of my dazed state to find Yang hurrying over to me and my friends laughing their Asses off.

"Are you alright?" asked Yang as she helped me up on my feet.

"Well considering what happened…I've been through worse," I responded slyly

"Well that's what you get for surprising me," she laughed as she punched me lightly on the arm.

As we continued talking I noticed Oscar walk into the ballroom followed by a girl with a bow on her head.

"Hey Oscar!" I shouted as I motioned him to come to the group. He turned and walked over to us followed by the girl in black.

"Guys this is Blake," said Oscar as he motioned towards Blake. She simply just stood there behind Oscar.

"Hello, my name is Blake Belladonna," said Blake

"See now was it that hard?" asked Oscar as he turned towards Blake who just looked down at her feet, she then started to walkover to what seemed like her sleeping bag and she sat down and took a book out of her bag. Oscar walked over to where Blake sat and sat down next to her occasionally talking and reading.

"Well I'm going to call it a night, see you guys in the morning for initiation," I said as I made my way to my bag and laid down. I began drifting off to sleep and then eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely hot I was about to get up from bed until I realized I was anchored down by something. I looked to my right to find Yang lying next to me I immediately jumped up in surprise waking up Yang.

"Morning Jason!" beamed Yang as she got p and stretched.

"Um…what were you doing in my bed?" I asked blushing heavily

"Huh…" she sighed "you really don't take the hint do you?"

With that we got dressed and made our way to the cafeteria.

"Morning you two!" exclaimed Ruby as she scoffed down some pancakes.

"Ruby what have I always told you swallow then speak," replied Yang as se lovingly pinched her sister's cheek.

"Morning bro," said Liam as he spat out his food all over me.

"Liam what have I told you keep your mouth shut when you're eating!" I exclaimed after the short disciplining Yang and I went to go and grab our food. She occasionally glanced over at me smiling and every time she did I felt something inside of me spark. We walked back to the table and began eating our food. A little while later Emmanuel walked into the cafeteria with Weiss by his side.

"Morning you two lovebirds," I said while trying to hold back a laugh along with Yang who also looked like she was about to laugh.

"How was she?"

As I finished my sentence I felt a slap connect with my face.

"You absolute brute!" yelled Weiss "How could you be friends with someone like this,"

"You know Weiss sometimes I ask myself the same question," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey if it wasn't for me you would of ended up a pile of Ursa crap," I joked

"What?" asked Weiss

"Well…long story short Jason's saved me more than once," Emmanuel said as he looked over towards me then back to Weiss "So you could say without him I wouldn't be your boyfriend,"

When those last few words came out of Emmanuel's mouth everyone sitting at the table except Emmanuel did a spit take showering each other in Orange juice and coffee.

"What…you dunce?" stuttered Weiss as she tried to hold back a blush

"Well maybe this can answer your question," calmly said Emmanuel as he leaned in and passionately kissed Weiss on the lips.

"I love you,"

"Well hate to be the bearer of bad news,' said a unknown voice "Could you two love birds slide aside,"

I looked up and saw Oscar and Blake standing there.

"Wow Oscar way to kill the mood," I laughed

"I'd say the same to you as well," he retorted "but we should probably keep that a secret,"

"Keep what a secret?" smiled Yang as she realized her opportunity to black mail me.

"Umm it's nothing really," I said trying to get the situation under control.

"That's not how you acted," teased Emmanuel

"Hey Ruby want to learn why Jason is so shy around girls," said Liam as he looked towards me.

"Well I all started 2 years ago," said Oscar as he thought of the moment "We were all at lunch when mister grimm killer decided to confess and ask a girl out to the school formal and she simply rejected him right then and there in front of the whole school,"

Yang stood there in complete shock then burst out laughing along with the rest of the people at the table I how ever simply burrowed my face into my arms and said "PLEASE, KILL ME NOW!"

"How could anyone reject this guy,' said Yang as she poked me

"Well this was before he was a badass," said Oscar "Afterwards he was completely different from before,"

"If you guys will excuse me," I said as I stood up "I'm going to go prepare for the initiations,"

I headed off to the locker room and approached my locker and opened it pulling out my weapon it was a huge great sword that stood 170cm tall which at the push of a button the front slid back to reveal a massive gun. I took my weapon out in its gun form and began loading in large caliber dust rounds. When I finished I put on my jacket and earphones and just sat back on the bench relaxing myself before the initiations begin after everyone started to make their way their way into the locker room I stood up and made my way up to the launch platforms and waited for everyone to take their positions. The professor gave a quick speech about team's and how you would need your own landing strategy. When the Professor said about finding landing strategy I heard the blonde next to me gasp I looked over and saw that it was the same blonde from the airship.

"Oh hey vomit boy," I joked "I'm Jason Yun,"

"Jaune Arc,' he said

As soon as he finished talking I was launched into the air. The wind was racing past my face as the ground came closer and closer until I pulled out my blade and fired a large round at the last second into the ground the force of the bullet just enough to slow me down o an acceptable speed before I hit the ground. I landed with a hard thud but quickly brushed it off as I raised my gunblade instinctively I heard the sounds of a fight going on and headed in that direction I burst out of the bushes to find Emmanuel standing over a dead Ursa pulling an arrow out of it's head. He turned and looked at me.

"Guess we're teammates now," he said

"Couldn't ask for anyone better," I replied

"It'll be like the old signal days," he said

'We should probably find the others, you don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting," I smiled

We started to walk around the forest trying to find the rest of our friends we stumbled upon Yang and Blake fighting a horde of Beowolves and Ursa's and it looked like they were losing I turned to Emmanuel and he nodded he pulled back on his bow and let loose a barrage of arrows the first wave of beowolves were killed by the hail of arrows in the second that followed I rushed forward with my great sword slamming it into the head of Ursa simply crushing it like a coke can. Then shifted my attention to a group of beowolves converging on Yang I switched my sword into it's gun form and let of a few shots the explosive rounds tore away at the group of beowolves turning them into a pile of mangled corpses.

"Yang you alright!" I yelled as I ran towards her

"Yeh I'm fine," she responded "Thanks for the help," as soon as she finished a Ursa came barreling throught the bush. It tackled Yang to the ground and began attacking her. In a fit a rage my eyes turned red as I charged towards the Ursa it turned to face it's new attacker but it didn't have time to react as I brought down my great sword splitting it down the middle.

"Get away from Yang you animal," I yelled as I sheathed my blade and looked around for where Yang was and noticed her limp body on the ground, panic shout into my mind as I thought the worst. I rushed over to where Yang was and looked down noticing her broken arm and cuts on her body I started to cry

"Why am I crying" I thought to myself "I don't love her do I?"

"Jason!" said Emmanuel as he ran towards me "It's time to go!" He motioned towards the horde of Grimm behind us.

He noticed Yang's body on the ground and me standing over it he acknowledged the situation we were in and said

"Where's Blake?"

Our question was answered when Blake dropped form the tree along with Oscar and Liam.

"Nice of you guys to _drop in,"_ I said trying to lighten the situation

"Well we're glad to see you too," said Oscar as he pulled out his weapon "Blake found us and told us to come here,"

"Looks like we came just in time as well," added Liam as he also readied his weapons

I reached down and hoisted yang up on my shoulder and with my spare hand lifted up my gun.  
"Guys I have a plan," I said as they looked at me attentively. "I'm going to fire my weapon and use all for canisters of dust, hopefully that will make a boom big enough to confuse and or possibly kill the Grimm that are converging on us"

"Sounds like a plan," said Oscar

I lifted up my weapon and released the safety on the dust canisters letting the dust infuse my weapon. It started to glow red until all the dust canisters were empty. I took a moment to survey the area and decided that it was time to kick things into overdrive. I raised my weapon and took aim, a brief second passed before I pulled the trigger. A bright red beam of energy raced from my sword hitting the incoming horde of Grimm. In a blink of an eye the area in front of me was ablaze.

"SHIT!" I shouted "I didn't except t to make that big of a bang!"

"We better hurry," yelled Blake "Because we've only slowed them down and they seem very pissed as well!"

We made our way quickly through the forest occasionally stopping and checking on Yang who still hadn't woken up. We reached a clearing and noticed a large gathering of people near some ruins, which, I assumed was our goal. We reached the ruins and there were a lot of looks directed my way then suddenly Ruby burst from the crowd running up to me in tears.

"Is Yang okay?" Cried Ruby

"Yeh. She's all right," I said as I laid down Yang "She's a tough girl,"

"Well there is no sense in dilly dallying our objective is right there," said Weiss as she pointed towards some chess pieces.

"Umm guys," said Jaune, as soon as he finished a deathstalker burst out of the woods along with a horde or Ursa's some of which had badly burnt bodies.

"Why are they so burnt?" said another Red headed girl

"Well I kinda did blow up half the forest…" I said "So I guess the grimm that survived the explosion are kinda pissed off,"

"GREAT YOU ABSOULUTE DUNCE," screamed Weiss "Now we're done for!"

"I had to do it!" I screamed back "It was that or Yang being killed,"

"Well can't you do that again?" asked Ruby

"Sorry Ruby got no juice left," I replied as I lifted up my weapon ejecting four empty dust canisters

"How much dust did you use!" exclaimed Weiss

"Umm all of it," I sarcastically "I did also take out about 3 quarters of the grimm that was chasing us,"

"Not to alarm you guys they're getting closer!" calmly said Blake

"Well they're probably after me so I'll draw them away," I replied calmly ","ut to do that I'm gonna need all the dust you have snow princess,"

Weiss reluctantly handed over all the dust she had which filled about 2 canisters.

"Will that be enough?" she questioned

"I hope so or I'm so screwed," I laughed as I loaded the canisters into my sword "Now get out of here!" as I fiished everyone ran to grab an artifact and rushed off leaving me and a horde of angry Grimm.

"Well if I'm gonna die I'm gonna go out in style," I thought to myself

The first Ursa thundered towards me I quickly dispatched him with ease. Ursa after Ursa they kept coming until they started to pull back.

"Yeh you better run!" said Jason but my moment of victory was cut short by the screech of a deathstalker.

Shit was all I could mutter before I was knocked back. I slammed my self against the wall which broke both my legs I screamed in pain as the deathstalker approached me.

"Aww to hell with it," I said as I deactivated the safty of the dust canisters and waited for my weapon to glow red the moment the canisters emptied themselves the deathstalker was already within 50m of me and closing in. I raised my weapon with all the strength I had left and an image flashed before my eyes. It was Yang. Right then and there in the face of death I realized that I did love Yang.

"Go to hell," was all I said before I pulled the trigger blowing away the deathstalker. There was a bright flash of light and I was out like stone.

I woke up in a white room. I looked around and saw an I.V stand next to me. I noticed that I was in a hospital room.

"What happened," I thought to myself. I began slowly rising out of the bed but felt some resistance. I looked down and saw Yang lying on me. I looked down and smiled.

"She looks so innocent," I thought to myself

I began stroking her golden hair. She was woken up by the sudden movement on her head.

"Jason you're up," she smiled

"Yeh I am," I said trying to shake off the side affects of what had to be morphine.

"I was so worried," Yang said as she wrapped herself around me.

"Me too," I said. Yang all of sudden let go of me and looked at me.

"I was really worried when you were unconscious,"

"I was worried when they wheeled you in and you were all bloodied up and bruised," said Yang with a hint her of her beginning to tear up.

"Well it's ok now Yang, I'm here," I said as I mustered u all the courage I had , leaned in and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

I broke the kiss and looked at Yang who sat there completely wide eyed.

"Yang, I love you," I said as I pulled her in for another kiss this time Yang was the one who broke the kiss. As she pulled away I immediately thought of the worst

"YOU IDIOT JASON," I thought to myself "YOU BLEW IT!"

But my fears didn't come true as Yang said

"Took you long enough," she smiled as this time she pulled me close for a kiss.

The kiss this time was more passionate and filled with love.

"I love you too Jason," said Yang

Yang stood up and climbed onto the hospital bed and laid down next to me.

She instinctively pulled me close to her as she buried her head into my shoulder, we began falling asleep the heat radiating of her warming our two bodies as we laid there in a tight embrace.

I was woken by the door opening and a series of gasps. I slowly woke up and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my friend's standing at the door looking at me in shock.

"Well I'll be damned," said Emmanuel

"I never thought I'd see the day," exclaimed Oscar

"Good on you bro," said Liam. "Well looks like I owe you 50 lien Oscar," as he handed Oscar a card

"Thanks for the confidence Liam," I said looking at him with a disapproving face.


	2. OC introductions

**So here is a list of the OC's in team JOEL I forgot to post this first so please don't crucify me! Also the chapters may come at irregular intervals with school starting to pick again for me. Also the legal drinking age where I live is 18 so yeh. Anyways enjoy this chapter hopefully if all goes well you guys should have a chapter up in the next two days.**

**Jason Yun**

Race: Human

Height: 6'1

Weight: 70kg

Age: 18

Appearance: 

Jason is of Asian descent. He has long black hair with blue and white highlights with a large fringe that covers the left eye down to the chin, which also covers a large scar he got when he was younger. He has dark grey eyes. He wears a elegant looking coat/trench coat similar to Romans but has a large collar. It's black with white and blue highlights. Wears grey jeans, black shoes and a long black scarf. He is slender like Ren but has immense strength.

Personality:

Jason is pretty quiet and a bit shy when it comes to girls. He is more confident when he is in combat and around his friends. He comes from a rough past. He ran away from home when he was only 13 along with his little brother Liam. He is very caring of other people and places them in front of his own life.

Weapon:

His weapon is a large great sword that transforms into a large hand cannon that uses large amount of dust. It has room for 2 canisters on each side that slot into the sword.

What he likes:

Relaxing with friends, partying with friends, music

Dislikes:

Bullies and racists

**Liam Yun**

Race: Human

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Weight: 61kg

Appearance:

Liam is of Asian descent. He has combed back spiked hair that is blue. He wears a light armor around his body but on his left shoulder is more heavily armored than the rest of his body. His armor is silver and grey and he wears black pants with light armor.

Personality:

He acts very childish around people and in combat by being really reckless. He looks up to his older brother Jason who has helped him all his life. Liam is very loyal and loves meeting new people.

Weapon:

He carries a large foldable glaive and a shield. His aura is a form of invulnerability and speed that only lasts a few seconds after wards he is weaker he uses it in conjunction with his shield as a ram.

What he likes:

Meeting new people, weapons and sweets

Dislikes:

Vegetables, Grimm and homework

**Emmanuel Huntingdale**

Human: Human

Age: 18

Height: 6'2

Weight: 72kg

Appearance: 

Emmanuel is tall and elegant .He has moderately long curley . He has white hair similar to Weiss'. He wears a white coat/tux that has an elongated back along with white pants and black shoes. Underneath his coat he wears a black and white shirt and on the back of his jacket is his family crest, which is a dragonhead. He is tall and slender and has a sense of royalty.

Personality:

He is a gentleman and is very kind, he is very elegant from the way he acts to the way he fights. He treats fighting almost like a dance routine and gracefully dispatches enemies. Because he is very handsome many girls hit on him but he kindly rejects them but he has eyes for only one. He is extremely loyal, smart and thinks logically. He has grown up with Weiss and has influenced her entire life.

Weapon:

His weapon is a very detailed bow that has a dust canister where the arrow is placed that infuses his arrows. He can use is bow as a sword in close combat situation as it transforms into a rapier similar to Weiss'.

What he likes:

Weiss, Music, broadway, hanging out with friends, parties

Dislikes:

Bullies, Criminals

**Oscar Sage**

Race: Faunces

Age: 19

Height: 6 feet

Appearance:

He is muscular and tall, with a handsome face and body. He has spiky blonde hair with a fringe that covers part of his forehead. He wears a jacket with a hood that is brown and has a grey hood. He wear faded blue jeans and red sneakers. At first glance he looks like a hoodlum but is far from it.

Personality:

Oscar is a pretty put there kind of guy who takes everything head on. He is a fun person to be around and always getting into trouble. But he is very nice and polite to people he hasn't met before. He is a monkey faunces and despises the white fang. He can get a bit uncontrollable at times but can be easily calmed down.

Weapon:

Oscar's weapon is dual barreled automatic shotgun with a blade between both barrels. It carries six shots per mag and is reloaded in a way similar to reloading a revolver.

What he likes:

Faunces girls, Faunces', his friends, partying, drinking

Dislikes:

Racists, White fang and criminals


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey guys yeh about that 2 day thing i had half this story written out already so yeh...I decided to finish it. Also a lemon in this chapter. Lemme know what you guys think cause this is my first time writing a lemon and it was harder than expected. So after this chapter the next one may take some time maybe 1 week max so hope you guys enjoy!**

They had left the room and I had fallen back asleep. I woke up to find Yang already up and holding a tray of food.

"Morning Jason," smiled Yang

"Morning?" I asked

"Yeh we were asleep for a while," said Yang who started to blush

She sat down beside me and laid down the food but I tried to lift my arms but felt like I had gone limp. Yang explained that when the doctors brought me in I had suffered major blood loss and had broken a lot of bones in my body they said it was a miracle they didn't amputate anything she almost cried when she explained that I had flat lined on multiple occasions and that the doctors were close to turning off my life support system.

"Never do anything like that again," cried Yang as she hugged me even tighter.

"I won't, I promise," I said calmly as I kissed her on the head "I'll never leave you,"

We sat there for the next few minutes in silence just holding on to each other feeling each other's warmth until yang broke the silence.

"We should probably head out," said Yang as she helped me up off the bed, "The doctor said because you were out so long you'll have to sit in a wheelchair for the first few days," Yang wheeled it out and helped me get on it.

"This looks really awkward," I said as we passed a few students who looked at me "Why are they all looking at me like that?"

"Your kind of a legend after what happened in the forest I mean you killed a death stalker single handedly," explained Yang.

Yang kept on wheeling me until we reached Professor Ozpin's office. Yang opened the door and I wheeled myself in.

"Hello Mr. Yun," greeted Professor Ozpin, "Please take a seat Ms. Long,"

We both took our respective places and Ozpin briefed me on the situation.

"After your encounter at the forest you blacked out and were unconscious for 2 weeks, during that time you missed the team ceremony," lectured Ozpin

"I have assigned you to team JOEL, your team mates are very familiar to you, and they are Emmanuel Huntingdale, Oscar Sage, Liam Yun and you,"

My face lit up in delight as Ozpin said who was going to be in my team.

"You will report to your room and greet your team mates because I have assigned you as team leader," finished Ozpin.

I sat there in shock "I'm team leader?" I thought then Yang hugged me and said "Congratulations,"

With that Ozpin stood up and shook both our hands and bid us goodbye. We continued along our way to the dorm rooms.

"Yang what team are you in?" I asked

"Oh I'm in RWBY," she responded, "Led by my lil' sis," she seemed very happy that her sister was team leader.

"You must be proud of her," I said as we continued our way towards the dorm. We arrived outside my dorm room and we opened the door to find my team messing about in the room.

"Hey Jason!" shouted Oscar as he hung from the ceiling.

"Congrats on finally getting a girlfriend laughed Liam

Both Yang and I blushed a deep red and looked at each other and started laughing.

"Yeh I guess we are," said Yand who leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I promptly returned the favor.

"Well you seem to be getting confident by the second Jason, meeting yang must've struck a note with you," said Emmanuel as he stood up form his bed coming over to welcome me.

"Well I better be going now," said Yang "Don't worry my dorm is just next to yours," She smiled at her own little joke and my friends just sat there laughing while I just sat there looking at my beautiful girlfriend. Yang left the room to me and my friends who told me I had to meet another team so following there orders I wheeled myself out into the doorway and followed them.

"You'll love JNPR," said Liam as he walked up to a door and knocked, the door was opened and a bubbly red head poked her head out.

"Oh hey you guys!" she yelled "come in,"

We promptly shuffled into the room and met the occupants. They introduced themselves to me one by starting with the bubbly redhead at the door.

"I'm Nora," she said

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos," said another redhead

"My name is Lie Ren," said a person sitting on the far bed.

"and you already know me," said Jaune

"Oh hey Jaune," I said back

My team began talking team the three other team members as I walked over to where Ren sat. I plonked my self down and we began talking. We talked with some interest and It turned out that he was from around the same area I grew up in Atlas. We then started to speak about more academic things like dust until we were totally lost.

"You two seem to be good friends," said Pyrrha who had her arm around Jaune.

"Oh and good luck with Yang!" exclaimed Jaune

" I might say the same between you two," I replied slyly. Jaune immediately blushed a deep hue of red and began to stand up when Pyrrha pulled him back down and kissed him right in front of us. Jaune blushed a even deeper shade of red as the two kissed we simply just stood there in awe and when they finally broke we congratulated them. It was getting late and we went to the cafeteria to get dinner.

We arrived in the hall to find it filled with student's we saw team RWBY motion for us to come over so we decided to sit next to them as we all took put places Yang jumped onto my lap and kissed me on the lips.

"Missed you," she smiled

"Yang it's only been a few hours," I teased

"Aww but it felt like forever," she responded

"Hey did you guys hear Jaune and Pyrrha are a thing!" I shouted

"We already knew that for awhile," said Blake who sat next to Oscar "We figured it out while you were still in a coma,"

"What!" Jaune stuttered

"Well now it's official," I said as Yang got off my lap and sat next to me and we began eating our food.

We finished our dinner and we went back to our dorms. As we began our routines before we went to bed I noticed Liam constantly on his scroll sending messages to some one. I wheeled my self over to his bed and asked him.

"Who you sending messages to bro?" I asked

He was immediately caught of guard and blushed red "It's no one," said Liam

"Now Liam I'm your brother I can read you like a book," I replied leaning over and looking at the screen.

I saw on the screen the words "Wanna hang out sometime?" and saw the reply "no sorry how about some other time"

I realized what was going on. "Liam who do you have a crush on?" I asked.

"No one," blushed Liam

"You can tell me, I'm your brother after all," I replied as I sat on the side of his bed.

"Well it's umm…," stuttered Liam

"Come on spit it out," I said

"It's Ruby," he replied, "and she hasn't been talking to me lately and I'm afraid she doesn't like me,"

"Well you came to the right person," I said , I leaned closer to his ear and said "I'll put in a few good words for you through Yang,"

As I finished my sentence he beamed with hope "Really?" he questioned

"Yeh, what are big brothers for," I said as he gave me a hug.

Later after I finished my shower I went to sleep.

The next few days passed fairly quickly, I finally got out of my wheel chair and could finally walk again. Later after one day after a class I went up to Yang.

"Hey Jason," said as she kissed me on the cheek

"Hey Yang," I said as I returned the favor "Look Yang theres something I need ask you to do?"

"What is it?" she asked curious

"Well Liam likes Ruby," I said

When Yang heard what I said she started giggling.

"Yeh so does Ruby," she replied snickering

"Really," I said "That's a plus,"

"So what's your plan?" Yang asked

"Operation get Liam and Ruby together will commence tonight," I said with great confidence.

We strutted down the hallway towards our room to devise a plan. After about 2 hours we decided on a plan.

"So how are we going to set up this party?" asked Yang as she as rolled around on the bed with her scroll out.

"I dunno how bout we phrase it as congrats on me waking up from my life threatening coma party," I joked

"You know that's actually not a bad idea," replied yang who began sending messages out to the rest of my team, RWBY and JNPR.

"We'll need some things first," I said as I stood up walking towards the door.

"Well we better hurry because I said the party is happening in like 2 hours,"

smiled Yang.

"How are we going to get the things?" I panicked

"I got a motorcycle," said Yang

We both ran out of the room and headed over to where Yang's bike was located and hoped on. Yang started the engine and I jumped on behind her. We sped off towards downtown Vale to pick up some supplies. We stopped outside a shopping mall and went in.

"So what do we need?" said Yang as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know," I replied kissing her on the head.

We kept walking down the shopping mall until we stopped outside a liquor store.

"How about we have some drinks?" suggested Yang

"Well…I don't know I mean Liam is 16 and I'm not that good with alcohol," I said back. "But…oh fuck it,"

We walked into the store and walked out with a case of bear. I looked down at my watch and realized what time it was. We hurried back with some food and beer and jumped back onto the bike and sped back to beacon. We arrived and ran towards my room and burst in placing down the supplies.

"How long until they arrive?" I asked

"About 40 minutes," Yang said

"What are we going to do for another 40 minutes?" I asked but my question was quickly answered by Yang dragging me into the bathroom.

"Well we should wash up," she said sensually as she turned on the hot water in the shower. I started to blush red and tried to back away.

"Um Yang I think he should slow down I mean we've barely been in a relationship for more than few days," I said blushing even harder as Yang took off her clothes.. I turned away from her and tried to walk away but I was stopped by Yang who grabbed the collar of my shirt and spun me around to face her naked body. She pressed her breasts against my now bare chest; she began undoing my belt and pulled down my pants.

"For someone so shy your body says otherwise," she smiled as she began kissing me passionately. At first I fought against her tongue but then submitted to her pressure and gave in. I decide to be more aggressive and starting fondling her breasts, which brought a moan of pleasure from Yang's mouth as she began fighting for control. We both explored each other's mouths with our tongues. We began walking into the shower and the water washed over us as we continued, "playing" with each other. I continued fondling Yang's breasts and her moans increased and I decided to finally embrace it. I kneeled down taking Yang by surprise and dived into her. I moved my face towards her core and began eating her out. My tongue explored the lips, which brought even more moans from Yang as she started to fondle her own breasts. I moved my head up from her vagina and inserted two fingers and began thrusting in and out. Yang's moaning increased and I increased my ferocity. I pulled out my fingers and started licking her again and playing with her clit with my free hand.

"Jason…I'm…gonna," said Yang as she shuddered in ecstasy. I swallowed all her juices as they flowed out of her she slumped down next to me in the shower and began panting.

"Since when were you so forward," panted Yang as I helped her up.

When she got up she reached down and grabbed my manhood and was preparing to insert it into her when there was a knock at the door.

"Jason you in there?" yelled Liam

"Yeh I am," I called back, "Give me a sec we'll be right out,"

"We?" questioned Liam.

"Yes Liam I'm in here with Jason," called out Yang

We stepped out of the shower together, dried ourselves off, put on our clothes and walked out of the bathroom. As we stepped out we noticed that all of my team, RWBY and JNPR were sitting in my room.

"Um were you guys here for long?" I asked

"We heard the whole thing Jason," yelled Oscar as he opened a long neck

"Ok I did have sex with Yang," I said calmly.

"That's not like you Jason," said Emmanuel as he stood up and wrapped his arm around me. "Looks like Yang did something to you in there that changed your view of thing," smiled Emmanuel.

"We didn't go full on," said Yang as she sat down, "He did most of the work,"

"Such a gentleman," said Oscar mockingly

"Well Ren and I have been…," said Nora as she got cut off by Ren

"NORA!" yelled Ren.

"What have you two been up too," I smiled

"Well are we going to get this party started or what?" yelled Yang as she hit play on the laptop.


	4. A dark past

The music started blaring and we all began dancing with Yang grinding on me in most cases it would of made me nervous but since I was all beved up and the fact I did just have sex with her, I didn't seem to mind. We continued on until there was a knock on the door I motioned Yang to turn off the music as I walked towards the door. I opened it to see Professor Ozpin standing there with his mug.

"Would you please keep it down there are students trying to sleep,"

"Sorry Professor Ozpin it's just were throwing a little get together for Jason,"

said Yang

"That's alright but it is lights out in 1 hour so I advise you finishing before Ms. Goodwitch has a word with you," said Ozpin as he retreated out the door.

"Well I guess that means no more music," sadly said Oscar as he began shuffling out.

"No I wouldn't call it a night yet," said Yang who brought out a bottle "How about some good old fashioned truth or dare?"

"Why not I don't see why not," I said

We all sat down in a circle in and Yang placed down the bottle in the center. Yang span the bottle and it landed on Emmanuel.

"Truth or dare?" said Yang

"Truth,"

"How long have you and Weiss known each other for?" said Yang

"Pretty much all our lives, our fathers were friends until they had a falling out," said Emmanuel. Emmanuel spun the bottle landing on Nora.

"DARE, DARE, DARE!' shouted Nora

"Okay I dare you to make out with Ren," said Emmanuel and just as he finished Nora dived onto Ren and they started making out.

"Well I guess those two are out," said Liam as he began to blush as the bottle landed on him.

"Truth,"

"Do you have a crush on somebody at this school?" said Emmanuel

"Y…e…yes," Liam stuttered out

There was a collective "Oh," from everyone in the room except Ren and Nora who were still kissing.

The bottle began spinning this time landing on me.

"Dare," I said

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers," laughed Liam who was joined by Ruby and everyone else in the room.

I reluctantly strip down to my boxers and immediately activated my sembalance vanishing from thin air.

"Dammit JASON THAT'S CHEATING," yelled Liam.

"You didn't say anything about not using sembalances," I laughed

I spun the bottle and it landed on Oscar.

"Dare," said Oscar "I ain't a bitch,"

"I dare you to help strip Blake down to wear under garments," I said laughing

"Fine you invisible douche," said Oscar who looked towards Blake and both blushed a deep red Oscar walked over to where Blake was standing and began to slowly take her clothes of and the two occasionally looked into each others eyes and immediately blushing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Blake was sitting there in her undergarments glaring at the spot I was sitting.

The bottle spun again this time landing on Yang

"Dare!" shouted Yang

"I dare you to go and lie on Jason's bed," smiled Oscar

Yang strutted over to my bed and lay down. The bottle again began spinning and it landed on Jaune who had been relatively quiet.

"Truth," he replied

"Do you like Pyrrha?" questioned Yang

"Yeh I kinda do," said Jaune quietly as he began blushing profusely along with Pyrrha who leaned in and gave a quick peck on his neck.

The bottle span and it landed on Weiss

"Dare," she responded

"I dare you to do 7 minutes of heaven with Emmanuel," laughed Jaune.

Before any of us could laugh along with Jaune we saw Emmanuel pick Weiss up bridal style who let out a small shriek as the two rushed out the door.

"We should end this soon," I said as my sembalance finally ran out revealing me to everyone.

The bottle spun again and landed on me again.

"Dare," I said

"I dare you to go and sleep with Yang and you both have to strip down to your undergarments," laughed Oscar as I stood up blushing red and walked over to my bed as Yang took off her clothe revealing a yellow bra and panties. I sat down on the bed and was pulled down by Yang who wrapped her arms around my body and buried her head in my chest.

"Alright one more time and we call it a night," I said from the bed as I heard the bottle spin one last time. The bottle landed on Ruby who said "Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss Liam," I laughed as turned my attention to Yang who was also giggling.

I heard some shuffling and then Oscar and Blake awing.

"I guess that calls it a night," says Oscar as he stood up with Blake and walked over to his bed as Blake put her clothes back on and walked over to where Oscar was, Jaune and Pyrrha left to go to their dorms along with Ren and Nora.

As the last few people left I could hear Ruby and Liam talking and laughing with each other.

I looked at yang who lay cuddled up next to me and she opened her eyes and smiled as we both lay there looking into each others eye's.

"Hey Jason," Yang said

"Yeh?" I replied

"You know I've had my eye on you for a while now ever since signal I had my eyes on you," she said as curled up closer next to me. "I got really nervous when you went up to that other girl and confessed, I was scared that you wouldn't like me so I felt relieved when she rejected you, I also was worried when you wouldn't from the coma"

"Well I'm here now with you Yang," I whispered as I kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair "And I won't be going anytime soon,"

As I finished Yang looked up and gave a smile as she kissed me on the lips as we both fell asleep locked in each other's embrace.

I woke as the light from the morning sun raced into the room and shone on my face. I slowly started to get up and realized yang was anchoring me down. I propped myself against the wall and took in the room. I noticed that Oscar and Blake were seeping together along…"LIAM AND RUBY," I thought to myself as I looked over to Liam's bed and saw Ruby lying next to him. "Well I'll be damned," I said under my breath. Yang began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Morning," she yawned but I quickly shushed her up and as I pointed towards Liam and Ruby. Yang and I sat back and admired our handiwork.

"Mission complete," I said

"Yeh I guess we did it," said Yang who propped herself up next to me.

Slowly the other began to wake up. Oscar and Blake then followed by Liam and Ruby all began waking up.

"Morning you guys," I said smiling as I stroked Yang's hair who rested her head on my shoulder. It took a second to realize what we were doing and Blake immediately started blushing and we heard a loud commotion going on and it was both Ruby and Liam squealing and questioning each other.

"You two stop arguing with each other already," I said as I glared at Liam "Ruby likes you end of story,"

"What!" exclaimed Liam

"You like me?" said Ruby

"Oh and sis Liam likes you as well," giggled Yang

"Well it's sorted you two like each other now kiss already," I joked

Liam and Ruby just sat there for a second before they leaned in and kissed each other.

"Good on you Liam," I cheered

The door suddenly burst open and revealing Emmanuel and Weiss standing there in their uniforms.

"YOU DOLT'S!" she screamed, "WE HAVE CLASS TODAY!"

Everyone jolted out of bed and in a blur of movement everyone was dressed in their school uniforms. We ran for the first class we had which was Grimm studies with Professor Port. We were running down the hallway's with our books and weapons in hand.

"We're going to be late!" exclaimed Ruby as she activated her sembalance leaving only a trail of roses "NOT FAIR!" yelled Liam as he activated his sembalance and decided to go through a few walls until he finally ran out of juice. With the two already in class the remainder of us burst in panting except for me. I activated my sembalance and when everyone was explaining why they were late I simply sat down a deactivated my sembalance. I smiled as Yang walked past and sat down next to me. When Professor Port turned to write something on the board Yang punched me in the arm.

"Dick that's so unfair that your sembalance is invisibility," she huffed as she crossed her arms and gave me a look.

"Hey I didn't choose to have this, but it does come with some perks." I smiled but our little talk was interrupted by Professor Port telling us to come down.

"I hope you two have listened because you are now going to fight two Boarbatusk's," smiled Professor Port as he walked over to the cage and opened it and two large creatures came barreling towards us.

I activated my sembalance confusing the two creatures as I side stepped out of the way and brought up my greatsword in gun form and let of a volley of high caliber dust rounds. The rounds impacted on the back of the armoured beast with no affect.

"Ehh Yang new plan," said as one charged me

"Kinda busy on my own here!" she shouted as she got knocked back by one of the creatures.

"I have a plan now," I shouted back as I ran over and told her my plan we broke just before the Boarbatusk's charged us again this time Yang jumped high into the air and slammed the ground with her weapon. The shockwave sent both of the beasts flying into the air. While they were 'gracefully" arcing through the air as I let off two rounds at the underbellies of the Boarbatusk's but only one round connected with the underside of the creature ripping it to shreds as the bullet pierced it's hide however the second one grazed the other Boarbatusk and it simply fell on it's side leaving it crippled and unable to walk. I turned my weapon back to it's melee form and walked towards the now wounded Boarbatusk and did a quick swirl of my sword to show off my swordsmanship as I brought down the huge blade onto the Boarbatusk's underbelly killing it then changed to my gun form and unloaded it the dead corpse and continued to beat the bloody corpse. I started laughing as I sheathed my blade and turned to face the class my who were all sitting there in other shock, fear or disgust as they stared at the mangled dead corpse of the creature and how brutally I had killed and the calm demeanor that I was in. But the only words I could say was.

"Ahh man now my jacket is all bloody," I said annoyingly as I looked at my bloodstained jacket.

"Excellent work you two," as he motioned to us both as the class began nervously clapping. "What just happened to me?" I thought. The bell rang and signaled the end of the first period the class stood up and shuffled out the door, some of the students occasionally glanced towards me. As everyone left I walked over to my desk and picked up my books I was about to head out the door until Professor Port called me over.

"Mr Yun that was very well done," said Professor Port "But tell me as a child did something major happen to you?"

As soon as Professor Port finished I reached and touched the scar on my face.

"Hmm I see," he calmly said, "Would you please care to elaborate as to what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…it was a while ago and I don't won't to bring back old memories," I replied. I turned and began walking out of the room.

"If you change your mind please do come and see one of the teachers," smiled Professor Port.

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied as I turned and walked out of the classroom. To my surprise Yang was waiting outside for me.

"What was that all about?" she questioned

"Nothing," I said coldly but immediately regretted the demeanor I replied to her in.

"Okay," she dejectedly

"Look I'm sorry for talking to you like that, I really am but it's something that has been with me for my entire life." I said soothingly as we began to walk down the halls to our next class.

"If it's something so important why don't you tell me I am your girlfriend after all," she said as she wrapped her arm around me.

"Ya know wer're not officially a thing until we actually go on a date." I smiled trying to change the topic.

"Well we haven't had much time I mean you were put for two weeks and these last few weeks have been pretty hectic," pondered Yang

"Well next week seems pretty empty want to hang out then?"

"Yeh I'd like that," I replied as I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. We head off to combat training with Ms. Goodwitch and entered the classroom and took our seats. Pair after pair went up onto thee stage and began battling, I noticed Jaune continuously being beaten by some tall due with brown hair.

"Ha you lose again Jaune," he snorted

Jaune slowly walked off the stage looking all dejected followed by the boy in brown hair. The boy with the brown hair walked straight over to a rabbit Faunus and started to harass her. In a fit of anger I walked up to him and punched him in the head.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed

"Pick on someone your own size," I retorted

"You're going to pay for that," he spat

"Well why don't we settle it in the ring," I said as I made my way into the arena.

The boy ran up the stairs and stood opposite to me with his weapon drawn.

"Now I'll give you one last chance, say sorry to that poor girl," I laughed but my tone became more serious as I let out a sinister smile, "or I'm going to break every single last bone in your body,"

"Bring it!" he shouted

The screen lit up with both our Aura bar's and our names "_Cardin Winchester," _I though to myself "_So that's this guys name,"_ as I finished my train of thought I drew my great sword and motioned for Cardin to "COME AT ME BRO,"He ran towards me and swung is mace which I simply parried away the first minute Cardin was on the attack but I decided to toy with him. I hit my sembalance as Cardin was about to strike throwing off guard. I circled him like a vulture.

"Come out you faunus loving freak!" Cardin shouted "Yeh that's right I called you a freak, you're a freak,"

I walked behind him and whispered, "I'm a freak huh?" as he spun around and swung widely at where he thought I was. I simply laughed and said, "You know you're all the same you bullies,"

"Come out you coward you freak, I saw you kill that Grimm you're insane!" said Cardin as he became a little scared.

"Scared are we Cardin," I laughed "Well you should be,"

I deactivated my semblance and unloaded into his legs with my gun. The bullets did not damaging him, but with me firing high caliber rounds it incapacitated him, bringing him down to his knees. Then in front of the whole class I walked over to where Cardin was kneeling and trying to get his weapon I simply put my foot on his chest and brought down the gun and pointed it towards his right shoulder and simply kept pulling the trigger while laughing maniacally. Even at this close range his aura could only take so much after three shots his aura bar hit the red but I didn't stop firing it felt like some sort of anger building up and I continued firing until I felt a thump to the side of the head I lost consciousness.

I woke up in the hospital to find myself chained to the bed. I pulled at the chains and saw that they weren't ordinary chains they had been infused with glyphs specially designed to hold extreme aura users. I layed here for what seemed like an eternity until the door opened and Professor Ozpin walked in.

"Young man do you know what you have done," he said calmly

"No…" I groaned "Why am I here?'

"Hmm," he thought to himself as to think of what to say next "Young man you just nearly killed another student,"

"What?" I replied

"In a fight you had with Mr Winchester you continued to fire even ater the bar had gone red you almost shot off his entire right arm, if it were not for Ms. Xiao Long you would have killed him,"

I simply sat ther wide eyed at what I had just heard, I thought back and tried to remember but all I could remember was going into the arena and trading a few blows with Cardin then after that black…

"From earlier reports by Professor Port you seemed to show similar behavior in class when fighting a Grimm," said Ozpin "Now I understand it is a Grimm but in the manner you conducted yourself I am beginning to question you sanity,"

I just sat there not saying anything.

"Now tell me Mr Yun," said Ozpin as he leaned in closer "What happened 7 years ago because your file says 7 years ago you ran away from home now I am assuming that, that has something to do with this,"

"Yes…" I replied "It does," the words were hard to spit out but what was to come was even worse for me as I reached up and touched my scar.


End file.
